


Star Wars and Chill Out Bro

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Netflix and Chill, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Fanservice, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pit gets cockblocked, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit finally slips that after all of these years, he hasn't watched Star Wars. Rob is completely baffled and decides to set aside a marathon night for the series. Pit's only wants "Netflix and Chill" while Rob debates if he should go along with Pit or get him to focus. Everyone knows what Rob's final decision will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars and Chill Out Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar "Nerd Night" AU. In this story, Pit is 22 and Rob and Shulk are 21. Enjoy!

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED STAR WARS?!"

Pit had to cover his ears at his boyfriend raising his voice. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at having a Freudian slip at this point of time.

"Umm…because I never…had the time?"

Pit honestly didn't know how he was going to calm Rob down. Rob was a huge nerd for many series. The brunette knew this, but apparently Pit not watching one series out of all the series this watched together was a sin.

"You watch too much anime, Pit! You're going to sit down with me after practice."

Even after football season was mostly over, Pit still had to do a lot of training for other sport teams to keep in shape. Seeing as this is his last year, he needed to make it count…and his future was already looking bright already after that last game.

"Like you should talk about watching too much anime…" Pit grumbled. "Fine, I'll come over to your room after practice. Just make sure Shulk isn't in."

"He won't. He said he had to meet up with his father figure…Dunban I think…"

Pit couldn't help but smile. He had so many plans for Rob tonight that did not involve watching Star Wars.

* * *

After practice, Pit quickly changed out of his workout uniform and rushed back to the dorms. He didn't feel like showering given he had the perfect plan that would require them both to shower afterwards.

Everyone knew what Netflix and Chill was. Pit wanted to use that excuse just for once. Granted, he and Rob just started dating after all of these years of sexual tension. He felt the sex was long overdue.

Rob had an idea of how his childhood friend's mind worked. He wasn't going to fall for Pit's advances. In fact, he was going to play on that stupid mindset.

The white haired male had already showered and changed into his pajamas when the brunette invited himself in the room. His Star Wars pajama shirt was intentionally unbuttoned, his pants were sagging a little too low to where his boxers were visible and he didn't completely dry his hair. Pit stood still for a moment admiring the younger male.

"Like what you see?" Rob asked in a rather seductive tone.

"Oh yeah…"

The shorter male smiled as he held up the Star Wars boxset in his hand. "Good, then I hope you enjoy the show."

Rob had moved out of Pit's grab range before the brunette could pull him into a hug and give him a kiss. The nerd wasn't going to make things any easier for the jock.

Honestly, Pit had no idea what the plot Star Wars was. He was better off going on Twitter and looking to see how Star Wars was described in the worse way possible. He was incredibly lost it showed in his dazed eyes. He would often look toward his boyfriend instead who had warmed up popcorn for the two of them. Pit wanted to intersect Rob's hand and hold it in his own. Not be stuck in a marathon when he had training tomorrow too.

Not like I'm any better for wanting to go further. Pit thought grimly to himself. "Hey, Rob…"

"Hmm?"

His heart continued to skip a beat. How was he going to put it in words that he just wanted to skip the marathon and go straight to the love making? Rob's adorable smile made the older male look away in shame of wanting to ruin the tender moment they were having in front of the television (that was brought over from Shulk's place. Dunban had no use for the television anymore so he let Shulk do what he wanted with it).

"Oh, Pit! This is the scene where the storm trooper is going to...mmm?"

Pit took the risk again and dropped a surprise kiss on the white haired student. He tasted as delicious as the buttery popcorn he popped. He couldn't have enough of this wonderful taste. Rob squirmed slightly below him as he tried to look over to the TV while kissing him. Pit noticed and blocked his path forcing Rob to pull away.

"Pit, chill!" Rob shouted causing the blue eyed male to be taken back by his tone. "Star Wars over sex."

"Why?" Pit whined as he tried to kiss him again which only earned Rob to block his mouth with his buttery hands.

 _I'm not ready yet._ Rob thought sadly to himself as he came up with a quick excuse that would get Pit to stop his horny ways. "Just a reminder Pit. Shulk is going to ask you questions about Star Wars. He has every intention of humiliating you. If you don't memorize these scenes, you will be the laughing stock at graduation."

Pit's eyes widened in horror when Shulk was brought up and immediately stopped his advantages in order to continue watching the movie.

"O-Okay! Okay!" Pit yelled. "I'll watch the film! Just don't let Shulk find out about this!"

Rob sighed in relief as he allowed Pit to pull him close to him so they could snuggle together at the very least. What was he going to do with Pit? He couldn't keep making excuses forever…

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 879 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. This story is probably near the end of all the drama when Pit and Rob finally hook up. This is a good thing, but the second problem Pit faces is literally trying to move the relationship along since Rob isn't as S Support driven in the AU as he is in my main universe.
> 
> 2\. The main reason Dunban doesn't need a TV is due to how he's busy with demon/ghost hunting that he has no time to sit down and relax. Plus, he could just watch TV at the bar or at Magnus' place.


End file.
